Yami's Lullaby
by Sabishiioni
Summary: Complete. Two hearts, one soul. Can one survive with out the other?
1. Spilled Blood

Declaimer: I don't own Yo- Gi- Oh!.

Warnings: Blood, angst.

Mindless Babble:

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Motou!

"Oh, hello, Tea. I sent Yugi to the bank to make a deposit, but Joey and Tristan are upstairs with Yami."

Tea smiled. "You mean Yami let Yugi out of his sight voluntarily?"

Grandpa chuckled. "Well, Yugi is a smart one. He got Yami involved in teaching Joey some more tactics and then took off!'

"I'll bet Yami didn't like that much."

"Nope. But what can he to do about it?"

Tea was still giggling about it when she walked into her friend's room. The three boys were on the floor; cards spread out in front of them. The tall Egyptian was kneeling on one knee, staring at the cards on the floor with the same intensity that he showed at every duel he ever fought.

Joey slapped a card down and grinned broadly. Yami nodded his approval and stood up.

"You're getting better, Joey."

"Thanks!" Then he noticed Tea standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Tea! Come on in. I just finished mopping the floor with Tristan."

"Only because I felt sorry for ya!" replied Tristan, shuffling his deck.

Forestalling the upcoming argument, the young woman addressed Yami. "Hey, there! You still with us?"

Yami seemed startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tea. Yugi was just expressing his boredom at having to stand in line."

"That sounds like Yugi. I'm up for a game. Yami, would you…?" Tea was interrupted by a gasp of pain from the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. "Yami?"

The spirit dropped to his knees as the pain wracked his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself in a protective hug. He was able to whisper one word before his head hit the floor as he passed out.

"Yugi."

Joey was the first to react. He quickly crawled over to Yami and rolled him over. His breath caught in his throat at the amount of blood the covered the former Pharaohs chest.

"I didn't think he could bleed."

Joey looked over his shoulder at the shaken brunette. Tea was pale and trembling, in fear or horror, he couldn't tell. Tristan stood up and took the young girl into the hallway, telling her to go get Yugi's grandfather while he went to get the first aid kit.

When he returned he found that Joey had taken off his jacket and was using it to try and stop the bleeding. Tristan knelt down opposite to him and opened the kit. He found a pair a scissors and used them to cut open Yami's shirt. Peeling back the wet shirt, the two boys were finally able to clearly see the injury. It was a perfectly round hole that just missed the bottom rib on the right side. It was still bleeding quite profusely. Tristan looked once again in the first aid kit and found a gauze pad. He tore off the paper wrapper pressed it down on the wound. While Joey applied direct pressure, Tristan dug around for a roll of gauze. A hand appeared next to his face holding a brand new package of it.

"I had it downstairs," Mr. Motou said, eyes on Yami, but seeing his grandson instead.

Tristan took the roll and nodded his thanks. He turned his attention to Tea, who had come back into the room with Mr. Motou and pulled her down next to him. He then grabbed a roll of medical tape and started cutting short strips of it, handing them to the girl.

"Ok, Joey, when I tell you to, start pulling the gauze back. Tea, I need you to hand me these strips of tape. I'm gonna try to close that hole."

Tea paled even more but nodded. Mr. Motou walked out of the room, returning a short time later with a bowl of warm water and some washcloths. He knelt next to Joey and tried to clean some of the blood as Tristan pushed the skin together and butterfly it together. What seemed like hours, only took about ten minutes. After closing the wound as best as he could, Tristan and Joey placed a clean gauze pad over it and used the roll to loosely secure it to Yami's body. After cleaning up the remaining blood, they lifted the spirit's body onto Yugi's bed where Tea covered him with a spare blanket.

They stood around the bed for a few minutes before it finally sunk in. Joey was the first to break the silence.

"To repeat what Tea said, I didn't think spirits could bleed."

"I don't think they can, Joey," replied Mr. Motou, looking a little sick. "But Yami is connected to another that can."

"You think something has happened to Yugi?" asked Tristan, worriedly.

As if to answer, the doorbell rang. The four conscious people jumped at the sound. Tea nodded at the men and they took off down the stairs. Mr. Motou answered the door with Joey and Tristan flanking him.

The cop at the door looked slightly horrified at the sight that met him. That was when the three of them realized that they were still covered in Yami's blood.

"Ummm… the boys were… uhhh… helping me prepare some ribs for dinner," Mr. Motou replied to the officer's unspoken question. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mr. Soloman Motou?"

The old man swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, I am. Has something happed to Yugi?"

"I'm afraid he's been taken hostage and kidnapped."


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warnings: Torture.

Mindless Babble:

* * *

Mr. Motou sat on the couch trying not to break down. On one side of him sat Joey and on the other sat Tristan. They were both trying to comfort the old man, to no avail.

"Someone needs to tell Tea," said Tristan, not really wanting to be that one.

"Tell me what?" The young woman stood at the bottom of the stairs holding up a very pale Yami. "And before you start, it was either help him or let him fall down the stairs."

"What has happened?" asked Yami, his rich, smooth voice sounding strange. There was a weakness in it that no one had ever heard before. It worried his friends.

"Yug's been kidnapped," replied Joey before he lost his nerve. "The cop just left with a picture of him. There was a botched robbery at the bank. They think Yug might've been injured."

"He is unharmed now," Yami replied, as Tea helped him into one of the chairs. "I used the puzzle to take the injury from him and already its power is healing me."

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK?" asked Tristan. "I mean you did lose a lot of blood."

Yami smiled grimly. "It was not really my blood that was spilled, more of a symbolic representation of my life energy. Had I lost too much of it, though, I would cease to be. I… I thank you all for what you did."

"Hey, it was no biggie," said Joey, his mask of confidence slipping easily into place.

"I don't want to push you, Yami, but Yugi…" Mr. Motou couldn't finish. The tears that had been threatening to come broke through and rushed down the wrinkled cheeks in small rivers. He buried his face in his hands.

Yami stood and walked unsteadily to the old man. He placed his hands on the trembling shoulders and bowed his own head. When he spoke, it was with the voice that could put the fear of the gods themselves into the heart of any mortal man.

"I will not allow any harm to come to that boy. I swear I will find him and punish those that sought to bring him harm!"

"But how do we find him?" questioned Tea.

"Leave that to me," replied Yami.

* * *

Yugi sat on the floor of a bedroom in an expensive hotel. His captors had bound his hands and legs and gagged him. Thankfully they had tied his hand in front of him, so at least he was somewhat comfortable. He fingered his Millennium puzzle, a tear sliding down his cheek.

'Yami, why aren't you here? Why haven't you come for me?' he thought as another tear slipped down his cheek.

He looked up as some one entered the room. It was the guy that had grabbed him from the bank. Yugi had counted five people that had been involved in the robbery, four men and a woman. This man was easily the biggest one, tall with broad shoulders. He also had the smallest brain and the worst temper. He walked over to Yugi and picked the boy up by his shirt.

"I don't get it. I know I shot you after my mask slipped and you saw my face. How come there isn't a mark on you?"

Even if he wanted to, Yugi couldn't answer for several reasons. First, it's hard to talk clearly when there's a gag in your mouth. Second, he didn't know if there were enough single syllable words to describe what happened. Besides, Yugi honestly didn't know what happened.

"Oh, so you're not going to talk, huh? Let's see if I can beat it out of you, then!"

The man started punching the defenseless boy, eventually dropping him to the ground to kicking him. It seemed to take forever, but the brutality did come to an end. Yugi curled into a ball and tried to block out the pain. Once again he tied to call out to his friend and protector.

* * *

Tristan led the group down the street. He glanced back at Yami, a worried expression on his face. The spirit was being held up by Joey and Tea; his head bowed and eyes closed as he tried to focus on Yugi. Tristan glanced around at his surroundings. They seemed to be in a hotel district. If his friend were around here, it would be impossible to find him without the spirit's help.

"Yugi?"

Tristan spun around in time to see Yami step back and away from his friends. He clutched his stomach in agony. When he dropped to his knees, the three mortals rushed to his aid. His eyes were closed in concentration.

"Yami?" Tea asked softly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yami screamed out, rage mixed with sorrow and…fear? Tea wrapped her arms around the distraught spirit trying to comfort him. Surprisingly, he melted into the embrace. When he looked up, there were tears streaming down his face.

"He… he is blocking me. He has been hurt and he is blocking me from taking the pain!"

"Could you tell were he is?" ask Joey

Yami shook his head. "I know he is somewhere close by, but other then that …"

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do," Tristan said, feeling weird that he should be taking charge when Yami was with them. "We know that Yugi is somewhere around here, right? Well, all we have to do is go around to the different hotels and ask if they've seen Yugi. We can start here." He pointed at the building closest to them.

"Good idea, Tristan! I can even expand on that a bit." Joey dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. In it was a bunch of pictures, mostly of his sister, but then he found the one he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a picture of him, Tristan and Yugi taken on a school field trip. Joey reached out to give it to Tristan, but a shaky hand grasped it before the other could take it.

Yami looked at the picture. He remembered that day. Yugi had been so excited. It was his first field trip with friends. He had asked Tea to take a picture. Yami touched the picture, a wave of sadness washing over him like a tidal wave.

"Come on, let's get you up," said Tristan, not unkindly.

Yami handed the picture to him, and accepted help from Joey to get back up. The four of them entered the fancy hotel. Luckily, it had a big lobby. Tea took Yami to a waiting area while the two boys went to talk to the desk person.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tea could see that her friend was tired. After glancing around the lobby and seeing no one close by, she pulled up Yami's shirt to check on the wound. It was as she feared; the entire pad was soaked in blood.

'Oh, no, the bleeding hasn't stopped!' she thought to herself, wondering what she should do. She was about to go and get the boys when Yami stopped her.

"It is healing, do not worry," he whispered, his eyes closed. "It is just because Aibou is in another place, that I am not healing as fast as I thought I would."

"Are you sure? You look so tired."

"I am just worried. Yugi has only blocked me once, after that duel with Kaiba. This time, he did it to protect me." Yami sighed. "I am afraid that one day, he will not be able to drop that block. Or he may not want to."

Looking into the spirit's eyes, Tea saw a sorrow so deep; it hurt just to see it. "Yugi would never do that to you. You are his friend. Remember, that was what he wished for."

Yami looked at her gave her a tired smile. "Thank you, Tea."

By that time Joey and Tristan had come back. The desk person hadn't seen anyone matching Yugi's description. Joey glanced down at Yami, noticing that his shirt had been pulled up. He was about to ask when Tea stopped him.

"We need to find Yugi soon."

"Right. Well then, off to the next hotel!"

* * *

Yugi felt the carpet beneath his head becoming wetter with his blood and tears. He had accepted the pain from this, his second beating in an hour's time, but they had taken his beloved puzzle. Now he would die alone, without even Yami at his side. He wished he could have at least said goodbye to the spirit of the puzzle. The tears flowed freely now as he thought of his friends.

Yugi flinched as the door opened. He didn't even look up, not wanting to see the first blow. Already he could feel the broken ribs and left arm. He could only see out of his right eye as his left was swollen almost completely closed. His head was battered and bleeding and his whole body ached.

When the blow never came, he opened his one eye. In front of him knelt the woman. She was holding his Millennium Puzzle.

"I guess this thing means a lot to you. I saw the light in your eyes die when they took it from you." She helped Yugi sit up and then slipped the chain over his head. "Well, some of that life came back into that one eye. Let's get you on the bed and maybe a little more comfortable. Promise that you won't scream if I take the gag off?"

Yugi nodded. The woman carefully removed the cloth from his mouth. She then helped him onto the bed. She looked at one of the larger cuts on the boy's head and winced.

"I'm sorry for my brothers. They can be such jerks at times."

"Why are you here?" asked Yugi, pitching his voice low so the others couldn't here. "You seem too nice to be mixed up with those men."

The woman let out a bitter laugh. "Besides the fact that they're the only family I got, they won't let me leave."

"My friends are coming."

"What are you…" the woman was cut off when one of her brothers walked into the room.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed at her.

The woman stood up to defend herself. The man then slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling across the bed. He curled his hand into a fist, meaning to punch the woman in the stomach. Instead he ended up hitting Yugi, who had thrown himself between the fist and the girl.

"Oh, you want to play hero, huh? Let see how much fun it is after I beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"No, Bols! Don't hurt him!" The woman slipped out from under Yugi and tried to grab her brother's arm.

"Get off of me, Miaka!" The man brutally backhanded her into the wall. Her head hit the wall and she dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Now see what you made me do, you little brat!" The man, Bols, then preceded to take his anger out on Yugi, letting the blows rain down on the helpless teen.

This time, though, Yugi wasn't alone. He allowed the block he had set up, to drop. The last thing he was able to do before the darkness engulfed him was to mentally scream a name.

'Yami!'


	3. Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warnings: More torture.

Mindless Babble:

* * *

"The sixth ones the charm!"

"You said that about the third, fourth and fifth ones, Joey," said Yami softly. He still looked like death warmed over, but he was walking unaided now. Tea still hovered next to the spirit, ready to help him.

"Yeah, but it's …" Joey stopped in mid-sentence, as Yami stumbled, clutching his head. Tea reached out to him but he brushed her off. He straightened, seemingly completely healed. There was a fire in his eyes that spoke of anger and vengeance.

He stalked to the elevators with the others following at safe distance. The car was already there so the door opened as soon as Yami called for it. They all piled in and watched the numbers count up. They stopped at 14.

Tea put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

The spirit turned to look at her. The girl took a step backward. The sorrow that those eyes held before had been replaced by pure anger. Tea was suddenly happy she wasn't on the receiving end of that fury.

* * *

Bols came out of the bathroom wiping his hand on a towel. His three brothers sat in the living room, watching TV. Ido, Higuma, and Ushio looked up at their brother stepped into the room.

"Did you remember to clean the blood out of the sink this time?" asked Ushio.

"Yes, Mommy," replied Bols throwing the towel at his brother. "I just need to figure out what to do with the body."

"What about our darling sister?" questioned Ido, from his position on the couch.

"Aw, she'll be up in an hour or two. I didn't hit her _that_ hard."

Bols had just sat down, when the door to their room flew off it's hinges. Standing in the doorway was Death incarnate. Three other people stood behind him, mouths gapping in shock.

Yami strode into the room, his black coat flowing behind him. Almost unconsciously, he took out his deck of cards and shuffled them once. He looked at the top card and smiled. There was no joy in that expression, only vengeance.

He walked up to the three sitting on the couch. "Since you seem to want money so bad, I will give it to you!" The eye on his forehead shone brightly as Yami cast his spell, "Greed, The Illusion of Avarice!"

The eyes of the three men glazed over as the Spirit of the Millennium pulled back. In seconds the former robbers were grasping at non-existent bills. Yami grinned fiercely. He turned his sights onto the last male member of the gang.

"I can sense the blood on your hands! Sadly, it is not just the blood of my Aibou. There is the blood of others there, too, like your sister's…"

Yami heard a snarl of anger from behind him and realized Joey was approaching. The boy cared for his own sister to the point that he could not comprehend anyone voluntarily hurting their own sibling.

"Joey, take Tristan and Tea and find Yugi and this creature's sister," he commanded. "I will take care of this thing that has the gall to call itself a man!"

"Sure, Yami. Just make sure you take care of him real good!" Joey growled.

The blond turned to his two companions and motioned them to follow him. He noticed that Tea seemed unable to move, her eyes transfixed on the three men who had seemingly lost their minds. Joey gently took her hand and led her into the next room, closing the door behind him.

The first thing he noticed was the woman slumped against the wall next to the door. Her long, light brown hair hid most of her facial features, but the blood that flowed from the back of her head was easily noticeable.

"Tea, check her out. Tristan, check the bathroom and I'll check the rest of this room."

It took a few minutes to find their friend. Yugi had somehow managed to roll under the bed. Joey gently pulled him out and called to the others. He studied the broken body that now lay in his lap. It was obvious that Yugi had been brutally beaten, but it was the severity of the injuries that shocked him. Both of the boy's legs had been broken and his left arm had been crushed. One side of his face was so swollen that the eye was almost lost. Blood soaked his hair and clothes. Joey could tell his friend's chest hardly rose.

Tea's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his shock. "Come on, we have to get him to a hospital," Joey said standing up with his friend cradled in his arms. "Tristan, check to see if Yami is done."

The other boy walked to the door and opened it just a crack. His closed it quickly and turned to look at his friends, his face several shades paler.

"H…he's almost done. I'll get the girl."

"I'll call for an ambulance," said Tea pulling out her cell phone.

Just then, the door opened. Yami stumbled into the room looking for his Aibou. He saw Joey holding the object of his search and tried to walk towards them. He fell in exhaustion half way there. Tea, being the only one without a charge, was by his side in an instant. She draped one arm across her friends back while the other held her cell phone. She quickly gave the hotel's name and the condition of the two unconscious people. She ended her call and looked up.

"They said that they'd be here in about ten minutes. I think we should meet them in the lobby and let the cops deal with … whatever is left out there." She used her head to indicate the living room.

Tristan agreed wholeheartedly, wanting very much to leave the building. It would be a very long time before the images of what he had seen when he opened the door would fade. He picked up the mysterious woman and was surprised to find that she seem to weigh next to nothing.

"What about Yugi? How is he?" Yami asked softly. He seemed so tired that he could hardly even speak.

Joey looked down at the body in his arms and found that he couldn't lie to Yami. "It doesn't look good. He's hardly breathing and he's a bloody mess. He needs serious medical attention quickly."

Tea saw the haunted look come back to those crimson orbs. Sorrow mixed with fear and a touch of loneliness filled his eyes and the tears once again flowed.


	4. The Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warnings: Angst

Mindless Babble:

* * *

Grandpa Motou sat on the waiting room couch, lost in thought. Joey sat to his right and Tristan to his left. Both seemed to be acting as bodyguards, glaring at anyone unfamiliar to keep them from bothering the old man. Yugi's grandfather did appreciate this. The last thing he really wanted to do was talk.

His thoughts seemed to drift mostly back to a very special day in his grandson's life. It was the day that Yami had been granted the gift of a true life. Shadi had found a spell that would make the spirit flesh and blood for as long as Yugi lived. The spell had worked, giving Yami symbolic body, though it had left the bond, the ability for the two to mind talk and feel what the other felt. That was the day Soloman Motou had gained a second grandson and Yugi a fiercely protective older brother. About 5,000 years older in fact.

Grandpa Motou looked at the boy that had finally fallen asleep on the couch across from him. The doctors had taken Yami in to examine him when he had collapsed in the waiting room. They had been shocked when they removed the bloody gauze to find an almost healed wound. They had cleaned it and replaced the bandage. Yami had woken up while they were cleaning the injury and had it not been for the fact that Grandpa was there to calm him, the world would have lost a doctor and nurse to the Shadow Realm. Yami had asked to wait with his friends and seeing no reason to keep him (that and the fact that the Yami was scaring the medical staff), his request had been granted. He had sat down on the couch, fully intending to wait for news of his Aibou. But casting the spells on those who had taken Yugi, had tired him greatly. Tea noticed this. She had turned sideways on the couch and had taken off her jacket, folded it and laid it in her lap. She took Yami's shoulder and tried to get him to lie down. At first, he tried to resist, but then the exhaustion got the best of him. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the makeshift pillow. A nurse had come by later to offer a blanket, which Tea had gratefully accepted for Yami.

It had been almost eight hours since they arrived. Yugi had been in surgery the whole time. His grandfather looked once again at the sleeping form across from him and wondered how his grandson could be doing well if his darker half looked so pale and sick.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a young voice calling his name. He looked up and saw Mokuba running up to him. Grandpa put a finger up to his lips and used his other hand to point at Yami and Tea, who had also fallen asleep. The child with the unruly hair skidded to a stop and when he saw them, he blushed. He walked up to Grandpa and put a hand on the old man's knee.

"How is Yugi?"

"They won't tell me anything."

"Then I'll find out." Everyone who was awake nearly got whiplash looking up at the speaker. Seto Kaiba shrugged off the shocked stares and handed Mokuba some money. "Get some sandwiches for everyone. They look as if they haven't eaten in a while." With that he walked to the nurses station.

"How did you find out about Yugi, Mokuba?" Tristan asked, being the first one to recover from the shock.

"And how did you talk Seto into bringing you here?" piped up Joey.

Mokuba smiled. "Big brother is really just a big softy. He was the one who suggested we come here. Anyway, the robbery is all over the news with a follow-up on how you guys found Yugi. The reporters are still stumped on how you guy did it, by the way. The police are also trying to figure out what's wrong with the three guys they found in that room." He glanced at the sleeping form and asked, "That was Yami's doing, wasn't it?"

Tristan nodded. "Be thankful that you didn't see what he did to the guy that beat up Yugi." He shuddered.

Seto waited until his little brother was out of sight before he rejoined the group. "Yugi is just coming out of surgery. They're getting the room he'll be in ready now." He dropped his eyes as if he didn't want to see the impact of his next words. "He'll be in an ICU. They don't think he'll make it through the night. A doctor will be out shortly to talk to you, Mr. Motou."

Seto closed his eyes. 'Why am I getting so upset about this?' he thought. The taller boy clenched his hands into fist. He felt so frustrated and helpless. 'I thought that I was only coming here for Mokuba, but now I find myself sadden at the thought of Yugi being gone.'

"I'm sorry," he whispered, a tear breaking free and running down his cheek.

A pair of rough hands wrapped around one of his clenched hands. Seto opened his eyes and was slightly surprised to find Yugi's grandfather looking up at him, eyes full of forgiveness, gratitude and sorrow.

"I'm sorry that Yugi couldn't see this. He'd be thrilled to see the two of us like this," Grandpa Motou said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Seto could only nod as lump the size of Japan formed in his throat. 'Yugi's even managed to find a way into my stone heart.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan sat on the couch lost in thought. A moan of sorrow brought him out of his own misery and forced him to focus on the blond next to him. Joey stared blankly at the sterile white floor, his face already wet with tears. Tristan scooted closer to his best friend and swung an arm over the trembling shoulders.

"Hey, Yugi's strong," he said softly, his own voice unsteady with emotions. "The doctors don't know that."

"Who are you trying to convince, Tristan?" replied Joey with a sob. "You or me?"

"Both, I guess."

The brown haired boy stood up and walked over to Tea. He touched the girl on the shoulder to wake her. Intense blue eyes snapped open, instantly alert. Tristan told her what Seto had said. The pain in her eyes was unbearable and he looked away only to find another set of grief-filled eyes. Yami had heard everything.

The pharaoh sat up, the blanket slipping from his shoulders to pool on the floor. His eyes were dead, holding no emotion. When he stood, his stance held none of the confidence that it usually held. He didn't look up from the floor as he addressed his two friends.

"Go be with Joey. He needs his friends support."

"What about you, Yami?" asked Tea, gently.

The spirit sighed. "I have been alone for a very long time. I am used to it. Joey is not."

Tea tried to stand, but her legs had gone to sleep from being in the same position for so long. Tristan helped her, letting her lean on his solid frame while the blood started flowing back into her extremities. She did reach out and take Yami's chin in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"No one can get used to being lonely."

Tea turned away and hobbled over to Joey with Tristan helping her.

* * *

Mokuba returned shortly thereafter. One look at the gathering, and he could tell that something was drastically wrong. The feeling was intensified when asking what had happened, his brother had enveloped the young boy in a fierce hug. Understanding crossed his face followed by fear and sorrow. He returned the hug with all the intensity that was given. Forgotten bagged sandwiches littered the ground around the brothers.

A doctor came from the OR wiping his hands on a towel. He approached the group and introduced himself as Dr. Gingetsu. He motioned everyone to sit down. As soon as everyone was settled, he started to list all the injuries Yugi had sustained.

"Both of his legs were broken in several places. His left arm was crushed and required several pins and plates to repair it. His right shoulder blade had also been shattered and needed a plate to keep it together. Several of his ribs were broken causing sever internal bleeding. He lost a lot of blood because of that. Unfortunately, those weren't the worst injuries."

The doctor looked down at his hands, still seeing the blood of an innocent victim covering them. "The blows he took to the head caused the most damage. Yugi's skull was fractured in three different places. He received several major and minor concussions." Dr. Gingetsu paused for a moment, trying, as he had with too many other family members, to come up with the right words to break the worst news. "If you have anything you want to tell him, now would be a good time to say it. He's unconscious, but I don't think he'll ever wake up."

"We…we can see him, then?" Grandpa Motou stammered, grief choking him.

"Yes," replied the doctor. "Although, I would prefer if you went one at a time. Two at the most," he said looking at Mokuba and Seto.

Dr. Gingetsu told them the room number and how to get there. Then he stood and with a heartfelt apology, he left the group.

After a short discussion, it was decided that The Kaibas would see Yugi first. Then Tristan and Joey followed by Tea and Grandpa Motou. Yami had volunteered to go last and by himself.

Seto took his brother's hand and led him to Yugi's room. Just before they entered, Seto knelt to look Mokuba in the eyes.

"Are you ready for this?"

The boy swallowed and nodded. "Yugi needs to hear us so he knows that he's not alone."

The elder Kaiba smiled and straightened. He opened the door and followed the younger Kaiba into the room.

It took them both a moment to get their eyes adjusted to the darkness. The only light came from the head of the bed. The light seemed to want only to surround the figure that lay motionless on the bed. Seto winced at all the wires and tubes that ran from various machines to disappear under the blankets.

Seto stood by the door to give Mokuba some privacy. The younger brother walked up to the bed and pulled up the chair that sat next it. He climbed onto it, taking his friends good hand into his own. He started to talk. Seto smiled as he heard bits and pieces of the one-way conversation. Mokuba was describing the latest Duel Disk system with great enthusiasm. He let his brother talk for a few minutes before crossing the room to get his brother. What he heard then, stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I wish you could see them, Yugi. You and I could have had so much fun with them. Maybe they have Duel Monsters in Heaven. I hope so. Then someday we can duel again."

Seto heard his brother's voice break and felt his own heart break at the sound. Mokuba spun around and wrapped his arms around his brother, sobbing. Seto looked down at the small form covered in white bandages and felt the tears sliding down his face. 'I thought we were nothing more then rivals, Yugi. Somehow, you made us friends. Thank you.' Though he kept the thought to himself he had the feeling that Yugi heard it anyway. He felt his brother pull away from him slightly and looked down at the redden eyes.

"Why do people we care about have to die, Seto?"

* * *

Joey looked down at his friend and couldn't help but to feel a bit horrified. "Jeeze, Yug. What have they done to you?"

What parts of his friend's body that weren't covered in thick gauze seemed to have tubes running into the small body or wires that attached to monitors sticking to the pale skin. Yugi's hair had been shaved from his head, making him seem all the smaller.

Joey took a deep breath. He knew what he had to say, but saying it would seem like he as giving up. He glanced behind him to see Tristan nodding his head in encouragement. Joey looked back at the bed.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I was kinda afraid that you wouldn't want to be friends with me if you knew. Anyway… I was the one who took that piece of the puzzle that you couldn't find the night you solved it. Please don't tell Yami. He'll kill me!" Joey smiled a sad little grin, trying to keep his tears under control. "Well, that night, me and my guilty conscious, retrieved the piece from the pool where I threw it. I hope that you can forgive me."

Joey watched the bandaged chest rise and fall a few times before he fell apart. He slammed his fist into the bed next to Yugi's shoulder. He was crying out loud now.

"You can't die, Yugi!" he screamed. "You can't!"

Joey felt a hand placed gently on his shoulder. He allowed his head to drop to the bed. "I just got to be your friend."

* * *

It was Tristan's turn. He had sat Joey down by the door and made sure he was going to be ok. Now he was standing by the bed not knowing what to really say. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm sorry for all those times I bullied you at school. I'm sorry I never really got the chance to get to know you as well as I would've liked. I'm sorry to see you like this. I feel really stupid that it took you dying to get me to realize that I had lost my chance to really become your friend. I can make you a promise though. I promise to make sure that your grandfather, Joey and Tea know that I am and always will be, their friend. Thanks, Yugi."

Tristan turn away and silently walked over to his best friend. He helped Joey to stand and walked out of the room knowing that Yugi would hold him to his promise.

* * *

Grandpa Motou looked down at his grandson. He held onto Yugi's good hand like a lifeline. Tea placed her hand on top of the old and weathered hands.

"How did you wind up being Yugi's guardian?" the young girl asked.

"Yugi and his parents were in a car accident shortly after he was born." Grandpa Motou sighed. "I lost both my son and daughter-in-law that day. I can't say that I was thrilled to find that I was the only surviving relative. But then as Yugi grew up, I found that he was a very unusual child. He did what I asked him to do and on those rare times that he didn't want to, I was able to convince him with a game. He always had a weakness for games. Much like his grandpa."

Tea smiled. "I know what you mean. He was always trying to get me to try some new game that he had. I thought it was sweet that he always asked me to play with him. Then I found out that I seemed to be his only friend."

"That you were, Tea." Grandpa Motou smiled at the memories that were surfacing. "He was such a shy kid. I was very happy when you befriended him."

Tea smiled shyly. "I was happy, too."

They stood there for a few more minutes basking in the warmth of memories.

* * *

Yami looked up when Tea and Grandpa walked into the waiting room. Both had sad, tired smiles. Yami stood up and surprisingly wrapped his adopted grandpa in a warm hug. When they broke apart Yami caught Tea's eye.

"Would you take grandpa home, Tea? I think he needs to get some sleep," he said. He looked on the couch and saw Joey passed out on Tristan's shoulder. "All of you should go home and get some sleep."

"What about you, Yami?" Tea asked.

"Do not worry about me."

"If you're sure you'll be okay," Tea said. She saw the spirit nod and wrapped her arm around the old man. She guided him out the door, gently kicking Joey awake as she passed him and Tristan. The two boys stood and silently followed her out. The emotional roller coaster they had been on for the past nine hours seemed to have finally ended, leaving them drained.

Yami watched them leave with a heavy heart. This would most likely be the last time he would see any of them. At least in this lifetime.

The spirit turned and walked into his Aibou's room.

* * *

The woman peeked out of the room she had been hiding in. The group had finally left. She pushed her light brown hair behind her ears and crossed the hallway. She checked the patient records on the clipboard to make sure it was the right room. Confirming that it was, Miaka entered Yugi's room.

She was halfway across the room before she realized that Yugi wasn't the only one occupying the bed. A taller boy that looked a lot the young boy that had tried to save her, lay on the bed beside the smaller one. He had been careful to avoid the wires and tubes that seemed to be keeping Yugi alive. Miaka was pleasantly surprised to see the upside-down pyramid that the boy had coveted, around both of their necks.

She was about to quietly back out of the room with an excuse for being there, when she heard the older boy singing. Curiosity brought her closer. Although she couldn't understand the words the melody was hauntingly beautiful. Miaka closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. She opened them in mild surprise when she felt fur under her hands. Looking down, she found a large black cat with strange golden colored markings curled up on the bed. For some reason, Miaka didn't question the creature's strange arrival and went back to listening to the song. This time however, she could understand the words.

~Yami's Song~

Little one,

Dream a little dream

Live a little lie

Wish for one who will

never say goodbye

Believe in a soul

that is always true

Trust in the darkness

created by light

And never forget

I will forever

Love you

This time, the song ended in a gasp of pain. Miaka's jaw dropped in shock as she took in Yugi's condition. There wasn't a mark on him. All signs of the trauma he had received from her brother were gone. In fact, a pair of violet eyes were now opening, blinking in an effort to focus.

"Yami?" the boy whispered.

Miaka tore her attention from Yugi and tried to focus on the older boy. The young woman's shock was deepened as she took in every bruise, cut and injury that now appeared on Yami's body. They matched, wound for wound, the injuries that had been on Yugi.

"How?" she whispered.

Yugi noticed Yami next to him and reached out to gently stroke his friend's face. "Why did you do this, Yami?"

"Because you are his Hikari."

Just when Miaka didn't think her mind could take it, she got another shock. The cat that had appeared on the bed, had just spoken. Both her and Yugi wore expressions of disbelief. The cat looked at both of them.

"What? Can't a goddess stop by to help one of her favorite Pharaohs?"


	5. Help From a Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warnings: None.

Mindless Babble:

* * *

"Miaka, would you please sit down before you fall down."

The young woman collapsed into the chair next to the bed, her slender body trembling. She couldn't tell if it was from fear or shock. 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening!"

A sharp and painful intake of air brought her back to her feet. "Yugi?" She noticed that he had removed the IVs from his arm and hand as well as the oxygen mask.

"Not me! It's Yami!"

The former Pharaoh was convulsing, trying desperately trying to draw in a full breath of air. Thanks to her brothers, Miaka had spent plenty of time in hospitals to have a good idea of what to do. She motioned for Yugi to move over so she could move Yami from his side to his back. She grabbed the discarded mask and slipped on Yami. It took a few seconds before he started to breathe easier. Yugi soon followed, the color slowly returning to his cheeks.

"He needs help." Yugi's eyes were still wide with worry and now were starting to tear up.

"I think the phrase you were looking for was 'a miracle'," Miaka said. "Remember he took all of your injuries and you weren't supposed to make it through the night."

"I wasn't?" Miaka could hear the fear creeping into Yugi's voice.

'They must be really close,' she thought, sadly. 'I wish I could've had a brother like that.'

"Well, I think I might be able to provide that miracle."

Both conscious people looked at the black cat. Her markings were strange. Her eyes were outlined in gold and on her chest, a symbol that that strongly resembled the Eye of Ra. At first glance, Yugi thought it was the same eye that was on his puzzle but on closer inspection there were differences.

"I will need to ask that both of you donate something to help me."

"Anything!" Yugi exclaimed without a second of hesitation.

Miaka was a bit slower to respond. "What do you need me for? I don't even know either of them."

"Please, Miaka! Yami is the one that saved you from your brothers!" pleaded Yugi.

"Hey, three of them may be in a loony bin, but Bols is still on the loose!"

"No, Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm for his monsters to take care of!"

"The 'what'?"

The cat sighed impatiently. "A very not-nice place. Trust me when I say that your brother has been taken care of and will never bother you again. Now, please, Miaka! I need you most of all!"

"Why me?"

"I need your body."

"Excuse me?"

"Not that way!" the cat admonished. "My spirit needs a life energy to cast the spell that will save the pharaoh's life. Will you help us?"

Miaka looked at Yugi. His violet eyes were filled with hope. Hope that she would help him as he had tried to help her.

"Alright, I'll help." The young woman found herself enveloped in a warm hug. She looked down and found Yugi with his short arms wrapped tightly around her. Tears streamed down his cheeks and a smile like the kind she had seen precious few times in her life, shone on his face. She wrapped her arms around the small body, returning the hug.

They broke apart with Yugi turning to the cat-goddess. "What did you need from me?"

"Your Millennium Item. Please give it to Miaka."

The boy handed his puzzle to the young woman, who slipped the chain over her head.

"How do you walk around with this weight around your neck all the time?"

Yugi's laughter was cut short by the cat. The golden eye on her chest glowed with the same intensity as the sun. Maika could feel another presence joining her own. It was a gentle yet fierce spirit and surprisingly, it felt a lot like her own soul. Maika suddenly felt warm, safe and sleepy. A voice came from out of nowhere and told her that she could rest.

When Yugi could see again, he was a bit surprised. Where Maika had stood, there was another. The goddess had completely taken over, imposing her form over that of her host. Her body was slim but muscular, like that of an athlete in peak form. The semi-transparent dress she wore did nothing to hide that. Her skin was darkly tanned and without a blemish. The most noticeable change was the fact that a cat's head had replaced Miaka's human one. The markings on her face matched the ones on the cat that now lay limply on the bed.

The goddess spoke a few words and the world around the bed seemed to melt away. It was like being in the Shadow Realm but without the fear.

"Yugi, I am Bastet. I was once the protector of the pharaohs. Your Yami was particularly special to me. His mother died shortly after his birth. The song he was singing, to take away your wounds, was the very same lullaby that she would sing to him. I was rather surprised to find that he still remembers it."

She paused for a moment to gaze at Yami before continuing. "Being the son of a mighty pharaoh meant a life of loneliness. He had only one wish." Bastet focused her cat eyes on Yugi.

"He made the same wish I did," whispered Yugi, in awe.

Bastet nodded. "He often came to my temple just to talk. Though he never saw me, I think he could feel my presence. His father was died when he was ten and his visits became infrequent. Seven years later a rouge priest challenged him to a duel. The injuries he received from that battle were terrible. The only thing the priest could do for him was to seal his soul in the puzzle. I begged Thoth to find another way, but even he could not find anything better."

"Can you help him now?"

The goddess smiled, revealing lethal looking teeth. "This time, the wounds are physical, not injuries to the _ka._"

She leaned over and kissed Yugi on the forehead. "When you return, the hospital staff will believe that you are here to have the cast on your arm removed. The casts on your legs will be gone and you will have your hair back. And as far as they are concerned, your medical bills are paid."

"What about Yami?" asked Yugi, clutching his darker half's hand.

"He will be coming with me. I'm going to use Sekhmet to help take him," Bastet said picking up the cat. "The journey will be rough and she will be the vessel by which the pharaoh will travel. Your puzzle will protect me against any defenses he has set up."

With that said, the goddess walked to the other side of the bed, taking the feline with her. She laid the animal next to the unmoving form of Yami. She then placed one hand on the cat's head and the other on the spirit's forehead. She began chanting in what Yugi figured was the ancient tongue. Like Yami's song, it was beautiful. Yugi watched as his friend and protector faded from sight. Sekhmet glowed with unnatural light as she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Bastet ended her spell and moaned tiredly. "I haven't done something that required so much energy in a long time."

She rested a few minutes, sitting on the edge of the bed. She tried to cheer Yugi up, but he was too worried. Bastet took the Millennium Puzzle from around her neck and tried to put on the boy. He blocked her.

Yugi answered the unspoken question. "When I have that on, our bond is even stronger. But right now there's a huge void in my soul from him not being there."

"True," Bastet replied, studying the object in her hand. "Did you know that this puzzle was the pharaoh's favorite childhood toy? He 'found' it in my temple."

Yugi looked up at the goddess, smiling faintly. "You gave it to him?"

The cat-headed deity nodded. "And if you wear it, you will be the first to know when he's ready to come back to you."

Yugi took the chain and reluctantly slipped over his head, and winced as the void intensified. "How long will he be gone?"

"I don't know. These are serious injuries and will require some time to heal." Bastet wrapped an arm around the teen. "Pray for a speedy recovery."

She stayed like that, with her head on top of Yugi's head, for a few moments. Then she stood. "I'm going to take Miaka back to her room. I'll only be a few minutes."

"What's going to happen to her?"

Bastet was startled by the question. 'No wonder my pharaoh calls this child "Hikari". His soul is so pure, the scales would surly tip in his favor and Ammut would be without his meal.'

"She has a plea bargain that works in her favor," Bastet replied out loud. "Now get some rest. I'll be back shortly."

About an hour later, the goddess appeared by Yugi's bed. She had left Miaka's body in her room, asleep. Now she was in her pure spirit form, almost transparent. Her golden cat eyes glowed with power now that she wasn't using it to control anothers body.

She gazed down at the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful; Bastet almost didn't want to wake him. However, the doctor was coming to take the cast off of his arm. As she had promised, Yugi's wild hair was back and the casts that had been on his legs were gone. She had also found his bloodstained clothes on the way to Miaka's room. Bastet now whispered a spell and the blood vanished.

She placed a hand gently on the boys shoulder and he woke with a start. He sat up, absently rubbing his head. Yugi looked up at Bastet in awe.

"You really must be a powerful goddess to wake me up like that," he said. "Usually it takes Yami lifting the bed up, dumping me on the floor to get me up."

Bastet smiled. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes. I thought you might like to get dressed before he shows up."

"Are you staying with me?" asked Yugi, as he pulled on his pants, grateful to have something covering his hind end.

"Yes, until you are out of this wretched place and on your way home," replied Bastet. "Will you be able to make it home on your own? I would like to start attending to your Yami as soon as possible."

Yugi slipped his shirt over his head; a task made difficult by the bulky cast on his arm. "Sure. I don't live that far away. I can the bus."

"I'll send you home in a taxi, then. It's too late for you to be riding those dreadful buses." Yugi looked at her questionably. "My pharaoh would be angry with me if I let anything happen to you."

Yugi looked up from tying his shoes and found, not the beautiful cat-headed goddess, but a very pretty woman with long blond hair wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. The boy almost fell of the bed from shock.

"Well I can't be a goddess all the time!"

Luckily, Yugi didn't have to answer because at that moment, the doctor came in, apologizing for how overcrowded the hospital was that night.

* * *

The cab dropped him off at the front of the Kame Game Shop. He stood there for a few moments wondering how he should do this. It wasn't like he could go in there like nothing had happened. Bastet had told him that only the hospital staff had been fooled by her magic.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the front door. Yugi sighed in relief. It was Tristan.

"Oh, hey, Yami. We thought we heard a car."

"Um… I'm not Yami," Yugi said shyly.

Tristan stepped outside and approached the shorter teen. On closer inspection, he realized the truth.

"My God… Yugi!" he whispered. "How…?"

"Yami, he… he traded p… places with me." Yugi could feel the lump in his throat growing. He had felt his aibou disappear into whatever realm Bastet had taken him to. It had felt like someone had ripped out his heart and put into a paper shredder. The tears that he had been holding back since woke up started to run down his cheeks.

Tristan did what instinct told him to and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, letting him sob into his shirt. He stayed like that until Yugi's tears dried. Then he pulled away keeping his hands on Yugi's shoulder.

"I don't want to rush you, but there are three very upset people in that house that could use a bit of good news even if it's followed by some more bad."

Yugi nodded and followed Tristan into the house. He halted just short of entering the living room. The taller boy looked over his shoulder wondering why his friend had stopped.

"I don't want to surprise Grandpa into another heart attack."

"Your grandpa is upstairs, asleep. It's only Tea and Joey."

Yugi sighed in relief. Now, he would have some time to figure out a way to gently break the news to his grandpa. He continued into the living room.

Tea and Joey were sitting on the couch together with the TV on. Neither one were really watching the news broadcast. Tristan walked over to the TV and turned it off. Both teens looked at him, surprised. Tristan gestured for Yugi to come and stand next to him. Joey was the first to respond.

"Okay, so now I'm so far gone, that I'm seeing Yugi alive and well, standing in front of me."

"You and me, both," said Tea, the strain of the day being reveled in her voice.

"No, guys. It's really me," Yugi said uncertainly. He saw the glazed look in his friend's eyes and was a bit frightened by it.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah, Tea. It's really our friend," Tristan said, looking in the girl's eyes. "Yami worked his magic and healed Yugi."

Joey reached out to touch the boy, as if he didn't believe that he was real. Once his fingers brushed the material of the dark coat, it was as if reality finally set in. He wrapped Yugi in tight hug with Tea joining him. Tristan had to rescue the smaller boy from suffocation.

"Let him breath, guys," Tristan said. "I, for one, would like to how this happened."

Yugi sat down between Joey and Tea with Tristan sitting on the coffee table in front of him. The boy could almost imagine Yami standing behind him, completing the protective circle of friends. That thought nearly drove him to tears again.

At first the words didn't seem to want to be spoken, but soon they were flooding out of him. Yugi told them of his time as a hostage and Miaka. He spoke of the dreams he had, dreams of his friends telling him not to leave them. At last he spoke of Yami.

"He came to me in one of my dreams. He seemed to be trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand him. He reached out his hand and I grabbed it. Yami smiled and we stayed like that for some time. I remember that there was strange music coming from somewhere, like a man's voice singing. Then he was being pulled away from me. I tried to hold on, but I… I couldn't. All I could do was stand there, watching as one of my closest friends was ripped away!"

"Then you know how we all felt seeing you slip away from us, laying in that hospital bed," Joey said softly. He stared at the ground, unable to look at his friend. A small hand appeared on his knee and he had to look up.

"I'm sorry, Jonouchi," Yugi said, using his friends full name.

"Not your fault, Pal," he replied with a slight smile.

"Go on with your story, Yugi," interrupted Tristan, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Yugi went on to tell them about how he had woken up to a shocked Miaka and how she had helped Yami. He stopped there, not knowing how to explain what happened next. He wasn't sure himself.

"What's the matter, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Well, thing get a little weird now," responded Yugi.

"You mean weirder then a 5,000 year old pharaoh taking your wounds so that you would live isn't weird?" asked Tea, coming alive for the first time since Yugi started his story.

"Okay, weirder."

"Then, go on!"

So Yugi told them of the beautiful goddess, Bastet.

* * *

Torches that hung on the cold stone walls lit up some of the large room. Strange smelling incense hung in the air giving the area a misty feeling. The high ceiling that curved like a cat's arched back echoed with the chanting of the circle of dark robed men below it.

The men surrounded a ring of candles that, in turn, surrounded an alter that had been draped in heavy black material. On top of that, lay a motionless figure. Other then the strips of clothes that covered most of the wounds that covered his body he was naked.

Bastet stood next to the alter. Her priest had done an excellent job bandaging the damaged body. She could smell the herbs and ointment they had used to, hopefully, speed up the healing process. They had known that this man was important to their goddess and knew what would happen to them if they didn't do their best.

Bastet studied the man before her. His skin was lightly tanned were it wasn't bruised or damaged. His body was like hers, toned and muscular but lankier. And definitely masculine.

The goddess smiled and spoke softly. "Sleep well, my pharaoh. Your Hikari waits for you."


	6. Yami's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Warnings: Beatings, Rape,

Mindless Babble:

* * *

Yugi Motou stood alone in the middle of a grassy field. His face was turned up, letting the cold rain wash away his tears. 'Three weeks!' his mind cried out, helplessly. 'It's been three weeks, Yami. Why haven't you come back to me?'

The void in his soul had just seemed to grow in during the long days of loneliness. His friends had tried to help. Joey was over every day in an effort to cheer him up. Tea called every night to make sure Yugi was okay. Tristan gave the boy a ride to and from school on his motorcycle. But none of had an effect on the boy.

Even his teachers had noticed a difference in the once happy go lucky teen. One teacher had pulled Joey aside to ask him about the change after noticing that Yugi spent most of the class staring out the window. Joey had replied that Yugi's brother had gotten seriously ill and had to go to a hospital out of town. It hadn't really been a lie either. Yami was seriously ill and he was out of town, in another Realm.

And now he stood alone, the rain soaking through his school uniform.

Tristan, Tea and Joey stood together, huddled under an umbrella. Concern was etched in their faces as they watched their young friend. They had watched as Yugi's depression deepened with each passing day, helpless to do anything but be there for him.

"It's like we're losing both of them," Joey said quietly.

* * *

Golden cat eyes carefully watched the man for signs of life other then the smooth chest rising and falling. Bastet sighed. She had been like this for the past couple of days and still her pharaoh did not wake. Most of his wounds were healed, a testimony to her priest's dedication to her. And yet, his _ka_ did not return. It was frustrating.

Her eyes scanned the unclothed body before her as she tried to figure out what to do. The pharaoh had a strong body, muscles well defined but not bulky. Smooth, tan skin was only marred by the healing scars. The goddess brushed a stray golden hair from the man's face and wished that he would open those strangely beautiful crimson eyes.

She glanced at the object that sat by his feet and felt a pang of guilt. The Millennium Puzzle sat on a small pillow looking like a child's forgotten toy. Yugi was probably worried sick by now.

Bastet sighed again. She knew he was going to hate herself for what she was about to do but there was no other option. She kissed her pharaoh on the forehead and whispered, "I am sorry, my friend, but your Hakari needs you back."

She touched her forehead to Yami's and gently placed a hand over his heart. Praying for forgiveness, she entered into his mind.

* * *

_ Bastet felt the sand beneath her feet and smiled. Only her pharaoh could find such happiness in a barren wasteland. She could sense his presence somewhere close by and started to walk towards it._

_Suddenly, her whiskers started sending her warnings. Something was wrong. Before she could back away, Bastet found herself dropping into a memory. She had wanted to avoid this but now that she was here, there was nothing she could do watch as the memory unfolded._

_The memory was fuzzy, like it was being viewed through a thick glass vase. A woman lay in a bed holding her newborn son. She was softly singing to him. The boy's father stood beside the happy mother, beaming down them. Bastet recognized the song and smiled._

_The memory faded and was replaced by another one. This scene was sharp and clear. And it was not all that happy._

_The young prince sat on the floor with his head down, crying. A shadow suddenly moved and a figure clad in purple appeared. He knelt in front of the sobbing boy saying nothing. The boy finally looked up. _

_"Why am I so different that I cannot even have friends that live in the Light Realm?"_

_"Because you are destined," the Dark Magician replied. "You are Yu-Gi-Oh, the King of Games. You will one day fight great battles."_

_"But I will be alone," replied the boy miserably._

_The Dark Magician shook his head. "Not forever. There will come a time when you are joined by a person that will fight at your side as a brother."_

_The boy smiled a bit. "Can Kuriboh come out to play?"_

_His companion shook his head in mock defeat. "I will send him to you at once, my lord."_

_The prince's smile grew into a full-fledged grin as the Magician disappeared and the small fuzzy cooing creature appeared. The boy wrapped his arms around the creature and cuddled it._

_"You are very good at drying tears, Kuriboh."_

_Bastet watched the memory fade and soon found herself back in the desert. She had known that her pharaoh had been lonely but never realized the depth of that solitude. To call shadow monsters his friends…! _

_Another memory was opening up to her but this time she didn't try to avoid it. She found herself in her own temple. The young prince sat with his back resting against her alter. He was a bit older now then in the last memory, but still just as lonely. He talked about meaningless stuff, like school and what he had eaten for dinner the night before. Bastet remembered this day and watched as a small golden box appeared on the table. A smile touched the goddess's lips as the prince stood up and found the shiny object. The boy looked around for anyone who might have snuck in but found the room empty but for himself. He took the lid off of the box and was instantly absorbed into solving the puzzle._

_As this memory faded, Bastet chuckled. He was much like his Hikari in his fondness for games and puzzles._

_The goddess walked for a while before another memory opened. It was shortly after the prince "found" the puzzle. The boy was limping to his room holding his arm, which was bleeding. A large bruise was forming on his cheek. Once in his room, the prince opened a small chest and took out a strip of cloth. He tied the strip around his bleeding arm and closed the chest. He then stripped off the dirty clothes and walked naked to the bed. He laid there, tears coming unbidden. _

_"Why?"_

_Suddenly, a brown fuzz ball appeared. The boy seemed surprised by this sudden arrival. "How did you get here, Kuriboh? I didn't summon you."_

_A deep voice answered. "He heard you, Yu-Gi-Oh, and wanted to help," said the Dark Magician. He pointed to the injuries. "Is this more of your father's doing?"_

_The boy nodded and wrapped his arms round the smaller creature. "The Shadow Games are eating his soul. He now blames me for my mother's death."_

_The taller man sat on the bed and touched the bruised cheek and watched as it healed. "That was not your fault, Master. You must know that."_

_This seemed to cheer the young man up a little and the memory faded._

_Bastet stood there in shock. His father had beaten him? And she had never noticed? She hung her head in shame. 'If only I had noticed…'_

_She continued to walk towards her pharaoh, thinking about what she had seen. So deep in thought, Bastet didn't notice it getting darker until she tripped on a rock and fell into another memory. Unlike the others, this memory was tinged with fear and anger. _

_The prince was once again in his bedroom. He was sitting on the floor, working on the golden puzzle. His body was covered in healing cuts and bruises. He jumped as the door to his room slammed open. He father staggered in, drunk._

_"Come here, you brat!" He reached for his son, brutally grabbing his arm. "Since you killed your mother, you're going to take her place in my bed!"_

_The boy tried to get away but found himself being slammed onto his bed. His father was immediately on top of him, tearing his clothes off. The prince cried out in fear, only to be cut off by something being shoved down his throat. He gagged and choked on it, and realizing what it was he began to thrash. The pharaoh held the boy's hand down and continued to thrust deeper. _

_"Take it like your mother did!"_

_Finally he pulled out of his child's mouth and moved to explore other regions. The boy whimpered in fear. The older man started to rub his son's inner thigh, trembling in anticipation._

_"Why, Father?"_

_"Shut-up, you filthy whore!" The pharaoh positioned himself to enter into the boy. "This is going to be good!"_

_He never did find out as a staff slammed into the side of his head. The older man flew off the bed, rolling a few times across the floor. He looked up in anger at the one who had dared strike a god. His expression changed to one of fear as the shadow shaped themselves into The Dark Magician and his apprentice Dark Magician Girl. The male shadow monster pointed to the frightened boy who had curled into a ball on the bed._

_"Go take care of my master," he commanded the girl, who nodded and move to the trembling child. "I will take care of this thing that has the gall to call itself a man!"_

_Bastet turned her head away from whatever the shadow monster had planed for the real monster. She instead focused on her pharaoh and the girl attending him. She had used her limited powers to send the boy to sleep and was now trying to heal some of the larger wounds. Bastet had to smile as the Dark Magician Girl stuck her tongue in concentration._

_The memory started to fade but not before Bastet heard the screams of terror coming for the once great pharaoh. _

_Bastet knew she was close to her pharaoh. But one more memory stood in her way. There was no image to this memory. It was just a rush of emotions. First there was sense of freedom followed by joy. Then came the confusion followed by a wave of comfort. Lastly, a tinge of sorrow flowed over her like a tide coming in. This confused Bastet until she realized that this memory was of the time Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle._

_Finally, she found the boy she was looking for he sat in the sand staring into another memory. This one wasn't his own, though. It was from Yugi's memory._

* * *

_Yugi sat on the floor of a bedroom in an expensive hotel. His captors had bound his hands and legs and gagged him. Thankfully they had tied his hand in front of him, so at least he was somewhat comfortable. He fingered his Millennium puzzle, a tear sliding down his cheek._

_ 'Yami, why aren't you here? Why haven't you come for me?' he thought as another tear slipped down his cheek. _

_He looked up as someone entered the room. It was the guy that had grabbed him from the bank. Yugi had counted five people that had been involved in the robbery, four men and a woman. This man was easily the biggest one, tall with broad shoulders. He also had the smallest brain and the worst temper. He walked over to Yugi and picked the boy up by his shirt._

_"I don't get it. I know I shot you after my mask slipped and you saw my face. How come there isn't a mark on you?"_

_Even if he wanted to, Yugi couldn't answer for several reasons. First, it's hard to talk clearly when there's a gag in your mouth. Second, he didn't know if there were enough single syllable words to describe what happened. Besides, Yugi honestly didn't know what happened._

_"Oh, so you're not going to talk, huh? Let's see if I can beat it out of you, then!"_

_The man started punching the defenseless boy, eventually dropping him to the ground to kicking him. It seemed to take forever, but the brutality did come to an end. Yugi curled into a ball and tried to block out the pain. Once again he tied to call out to his friend and protector._

* * *

_"Is this why you are still here?" asked Bastet, coming up behind the boy._

_"Yugi must hate me for not being there for him." The spirit sighed. "And I do not blame him."_

_"Yugi is worried sick about you!" the goddess exclaimed._

_"He does not deserve to be dragged into the darkness by me. I do not deserve him." Crimson eyes looked into her golden ones. "If you want to be merciful to both of us, you will drive a dagger into my heart and the my Hikari that I did not make it."_

_Bastet was too shocked to say anything. She was even more shocked to find herself being pushed out of the spirits mind._

* * *

The goddess pushed away from the alter, breaking the connection. She replayed the last few seconds in her mind and suddenly felt ill. There was only one thing she could do now to save Yami.

* * *

Yugi sat at his desk staring at the rain pelting the window. Tea and Joey sat on the bed watching their friend. He hadn't said anything to either one of them in the past hour. Not from lack of trying.

Grandpa Motou stepping into the room followed a soft knock at Yugi's door. He looked sadly at the boy. He had been thrilled to have his grandson back, though his joy was tempered by the fact that he may have lost his adoptive grandson.

"You have another visitor, Yugi," the old man said quietly. Receiving no acknowledgement, he left as silently as he had come. Another figure entered, dripping wet.

"Kaiba!" yelled Joey as he jumped off the bed. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Sit down, puppy," replied Seto. "As if it's any concern of yours, I came because Mokuba asked me to check up on Yugi."

"Did you walk here, Kaiba?" asked Tea, taking the wet coat from it owner to put on a hanger. When Seto nodded, Tea continued. "Why?"

Seto shrugged. "The rain just felt kinda good today."

The teen walked up to stand next to Yugi. He waved a hand in front of the smaller boy. Yugi didn't even blink. Seto felt his heart tighten.

"I also brought you something," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small black kitten and set it in front of the catatonic boy. "It followed me all the way here."

Tea's breath caught in her throat. "Bastet?"

"It couldn't be," Joey replied, trying to extinguish the hope that filled his heart. "Yug said the sat was big."

"What are you two babbling about?" Seto demanded.

"They're talking about me."

The kitten that had wiggled under Yugi's hands started to glow. In seconds, the goddess Bastet stood on the other side of Yugi, glowing with power. Beautiful golden cat eyes met deep, cobalt human eyes. Seto took a step back in surprise.

"Thank you, Seto Kaiba, for bringing me here. The kitten I inhabited had a terrible sense of direction. Poor thing."

Bastet looked down at Yugi. "Wonderful. A pair of them."

"Is Yami not getting better?" Tea asked. (More like squeaked, being too terrified to speak normally.)

"His physical wounds are healing nicely. It is his _ka_ or spirit that is still damaged." Bastet lifted Yugi's head and looked into a pair of glazed over amethyst eyes. "This little one hold the key if we can bring him out of this stupor."

"Well, that should be easy." With that, Seto took the chain that held the puzzle from around the boy's neck. The response was instantaneous. Yugi's eyes cleared and life came back to his body.

"Yami!"

"Welcome back, Little Hikari."

"Bastet?" Yugi looked around his room. "Tea?…Joey?…_Seto? _What are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you, Yug," answered Joey, happy to see his friend coherent again.

Yugi turned to look at Bastet. "Something has happed to Yami, hasn't it?"

The goddess held his sad gaze and replied, "His spirit refuses to return to his body. He feels that he only drags you into misery and he does not deserve to be your Aibou." 'No need to tell him the rest of what his Yami said.'

"How could he ever think that?"

"He found a memory of yours," Bastet said, sadly. She described the memory and watched Yugi's expression change from sorrow to guilt.

"It wasn't meant to be an accusation…" The boy stared at the ground. "Can I talk to him?"

"I'm afraid I can't take you into my realm. I can only take a message to him."

Yugi thought about it for a few minutes. 'What can I say to him that will convince him that I still need him?'

Suddenly, he grabbed his dueling deck and started going through them. His friends looked at him like he had lost his mind. Joey was about to say something when Yugi plucked a card from the deck. He gave the card to Bastet. Looking at it, she smiled.

"This might actually get through to him," she said. "Before I go, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything!" Still no hesitation.

"Find a home for the kitten. She has no mother and no home."

"I'll take her."

Four sets of disbelieving eyes came to rest on Seto.

"What? She'll be good company for Mokuba when I have to stay late at work."

Bastet grinned. "I will take your message to your Yami. You may want to put the puzzle back on."

Seto handed the shorter boy the puzzle, which Yugi slipped over his head. The void was still there but so was the hope that it would soon be filled.

The kitten glowed brightly as the goddess left them. When everyone could see again, Seto pick up the tiny ball of fluff and slipped her into an inner pocket. She seemed content to sit there with her head poking out of the coat.

"So, Yugi. What card did you give to her," asked Seto.

Yugi grinned. "I gave her…"

* * *

_"Gyakutenno Megami?" Yami looked at the card, curiously. "Why this card?"_

_"Maybe, oh King of Games, you should read it a little better._

_'This fairy uses her mystical power to protect the weak and provides spiritual support.'_

_"A protector of the weak offering spiritual support? That sounds like someone I used to know," said Bastet. _

_"Does he really feel that way about me?" asked Yami, looking up at the goddess._

_Bastet smirked and replied, "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Baka!"_

_The deity held out her hand. Yami stood and took it._

* * *

Yami's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was a pair of anxious cat eyes set into black fur. Yami tried to sit up but groaned as unused muscles protested. A gentle hand pushed him back onto the bed that he was now laying on. It had taken Yami a while to wake up from his journey and during that time, Bastet had him move to a small room with a comfortable bed.

"You will need to stay here for a day or two more, then you can go back." Bastet picked something up from the small table next to the bed. "There is someone who wants to talk to you very badly," she said looping the chain of Yami's half of the puzzle over his head.

Yami closed his eyes in blissful happiness.

* * *

Two days later, Seto brought the kitten, Blue Eyes, back to the Motou home. He also brought Mokuba with him. They were greeted by Yugi, his grandpa, Joey, Tea and Tristan.

Seto set the kitten down in the middle of the living room. Almost at once, she began to glow and Bastet appeared wearing a long robe. She was alone.

"Yami will be here shortly. He will need to rest for a couple more days and trust me when I say that it won't be an easy task." She glanced at the circle of friend and decided that they would be up to the task.

She spread her arms and a portal opened in front of her. Yami, clothed in his black attire including the flowing coat stepped out. He was able to take one shaky step before he collapsed. Yugi was there to catch his Aibou. Yami wrapped his Hikari in a tight hug, almost afraid to let go.

Bastet faded from sight as the rest of his friend gathered around. "Farwell, my pharaoh. May we not meet again for a long, long time."

* * *

Later that night, Yugi crept into Yami's room, trying not to wake him. There was no need though, for Yami was wide-awake. He motioned for the smaller boy to join him under the covers. Yugi gratefully accepted, as it was really cold in the house.

"I missed you, Yami."

"And I missed you, Aibou. When I saw you today, I was afraid is was just a dream."

"It wasn't. I will always be at your side, Big Brother." Yugi sighed. "No matter what."

Yami smiled and pulled his Hikari closer. Soon both were asleep.

A shadow moved in a corner. The Dark Magician smiled at his two Masters and disappeared.


End file.
